RevienMoi
by jademerediteblack
Summary: Une petite fic pour remonter mon moral apres la fin COE no spoilers


Note de l'auteur : Désole s'il y'a des fautes mais je devais le poster pour remonter le moral des Janto addict.

PDV Jack :

Trois mots, il a fallu trois mots pour changer ma vie, pour faire tordre mon estomac comme jamais auparavant, on m'a dit ces trois mots tellement de fois pourtant alors qu'il était debout devant moi, dans mon bureau, c'est trois mots ont pris une toute autre signification parce que c'est lui qui les dis, parce que c'est moi qui les entend et parce que ça ne m'as jamais fait autant mal. « C'est fini »il a juste fallu qu'il dise ça pour que j'ais l'impression que mon cœur se déchire sans que je n'ai le moindre indice sur le pourquoi.

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Ianto : Jack je t'aime, je t'aime comme il ne m'a jamais été donné d'aimer quelqu'un, et c'est entrain de me détruire.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répliquer Ianto avait déjà quitté mon bureau, me laissant seul avec l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer. « Surement la culpabilité »m'étais-je dit pourtant je savais que je me mentais a moi-même, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je m'étais promis de ne plus le refaire ça faisait trop mal après…

Gwen : Jack ? Il c'est passé quelques choses ? Ianto et sorti comme une fusé.

Jack : Non rien Gwen retourne travailler.

Gwen : (S'asseye au bord du bureau…a sa place a lui…) Jack parles moi !

Jack : Gwen retourne travailler c'est un ordre !!!

Gwen : C'est bon ! Mais si tu te décide à parler je suis la.

Voilà comment ça a commencé, mon enfer personnel, mon paradis s'étais transformer en enfer, parce que la nuit quand je me réveillais m'étant encore une fois souvenu de cet année que ne fut jamais je ne pouvais pas le serrer dans mes bras essayant de tout mon cœur d'effacer l'image des yeux de mon Ianto me fixant, vide après que le Maitre lui ai fait endurer toutes les formes de tortures possible, parce que je ne pouvais plus oublier que j'avais perdu des personne aujourd'hui en me plongeant dans ses yeux quand il m'apporter mon café et son sourire en bonus, parce que je ne pouvais me distraire, moi qui ne dore presque pas en le regardant dormir. Pendant une semaine ça dura, me cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte pour partir, lui qui généralement passait ses nuit avec moi. Je sais que les autres avait remarque les changements, Owen étais surpris de voir Ianto sortir en même temps que lui, Gwen avait vu le regard vide qu'on abordait tout les deux, et Tosh même si je crois qu'Ianto lui en avait parlé, avait remarque que le matin elle retrouvait tout les enregistrements, qu'Ianto prenait généralement le temps d'effacer le matin pour couvrir nos ébats. La porte de mon bureau qui claque contre le mur me sortis de mes pensées.

Jack : On dit frapper a la porte, pas frapper la porte…des problèmes de compréhension ?

Owen : Non toi par contre…

Jack : Ce qui veut dire ?

Owen : Jack je suis ton médecin mais aussi ton ami alors je jure que si tu ne sors pas prendre l'air je te mets Gwen sur le dos !

Jack : En quoi ça te concerne en temps que médecin ?

Owen : (S'énerve doucement mais surement) Tu ne dors pas les cernes sous tes yeux le prouve, tu ne mange pas, pas même avec nous et je suis sure que lui non plus, de plus on croirait que vous êtes tout le temps au bord des larmes et j'ai vu des ambiances plus joyeuse a des enterrements. Alors maintenant Harkness tu sors et tu nous ramène le vrai Jack Harkness.

Je suis sorti et j'ai fait comme le vrai Jack Harkness ferait, j'ai flirté, j'ai dragué et j'ai trouvé un jeune brun, les yeux bleu-Ethan-et on a commencé à discuter, des banalités pourtant je n'arriver pas à détacher mes yeux des siens parce qu'ils me rappelaient tant ceux d'un autre, mais je suis resté jusqu'à se qu'il dise une phrase qui fit s'envoler des papillons dans mon ventre.

Ethan : Il paraît que je fais le meilleur café de l'univers.

Et la j'ai compris que même s'ils avaient les même yeux, ceux d'Ethan n'avait pas cette expérience, cette souffrance qui me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras, car même s'ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux ce n'est pas dans ceux d'Ethan que j'aimerais passer mes doigts pour les années avenir, parce que même s'ils avaient la même carrure Ethan n'avait surement pas les cicatrices d'Ianto, qu'il avait eu durant son travaille pour Torchwood, car même si Ethan est un garçon très gentil se n'est pas pour lui que je ressens ce que je ressens maintenant

Jack : Désolé, je ne peux pas, je dois aller le retrouver.

Ethan : Alors cours !

Jack : (Il lui sourit) Merci.

PDV Ianto :

Qui au nom de dieu viendrait frapper a ma porte si tard, j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Après le troisième coup je me décide à aller ouvris pour me retrouver devant…un livreur portant un paquet dans ses bras.

Livreur : Etes-vous monsieur Ianto Jones ?

Ianto : Oui.

Livreur : Bien signez ici s'il-vous-plait.

Ianto : C'est de la part de qui ?

Livreur : Un certain Jack Harkness.

Sans rien ajouter il était parti, j'ouvre le paquet et une folle envie de pleurer me vint. Il s'était rappelé !

**Flash Back : **

On était assis dans mon canapé devant un film a l'eau de rose-je ne le laisserai plus jamais choisir le film-et le héro un certain Johnston déclarait son amour inconditionnel a l'héroïne une blonde qui m'horripile depuis le début.

Ianto : Franchement !

Jack : Quoi ?

Ianto : Rien juste que pour moi une déclaration d'amour dans les règles c'est avec une demi-douzaine de roses rouges.

Jack : Rouges ? Non ça me rappellerait trop le sang.

Ianto : C'est bien pour ça qu'elles doivent être rouges, le sang c'est la vie et aimer vraiment quelqu'un c'est lui donner une parti de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas répondu, il m'avait juste souri…tendrement et m'avait embrassé.

**Fin du Flash Back : **

Une demi-douzaine de roses rouges, voilà se qu'il y'avait dans la boite avec juste une petite carte avec écris dessus « rejoins-moi sur le toit ».Même si j'étais terrifié a l'idée qu'il me brise le cœur encore une fois, j'ai quand même enfilé une chemise et suis monté. Il était comme ces héros de bande dessiné son manteau dans le vent complètement mouille par la pluie qui tombait drue depuis une semaine, j'étais moi aussi complètement tremper mais je m'en fichais. Quand il me vit il s'avança vers et les frissons qui me parcourue n'avait rien à voir avec le froid ou la pluie.

Ianto : Tu es bon sur les toits hein ?

Jack : C'est plus prés des étoiles.

Ianto : (D'un ton las) Jack que veux-tu ?

Jack : (Prend une grande inspiration) Ouvre tes oreilles Jones parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de le dire encore une fois. Je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerai surement personne parce que je suis un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace et que je porte avec moi une vérité qui ne changera jamais, tu as mon cœur Ianto Jones, tu l'auras toujours et tu l'emporteras surement avec toi dans la tombe avec une partie de ma vie que je t'aurais donné en t'offrant mon amour.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, les larmes au bord des yeux j'avais du mal à respirer, les idées de réponses se bousculer dans ma tête sans que je n'arrive à les exprimer.

Ianto : J…Je…Moi aussi je t'aime.

Peu importe combien de réponses j'avais en tête je crois que celle-ci est la meilleur, ce qui me fut confirmer par Jack quelques instant après quand m'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il m'aime alors peu importe les épreuves qu'on auras a supporter je sais qu'on se soutiendra mutuellement et c'est le plus important.


End file.
